Danny Phantom: Phresh Start
by Moni-theTriniShawty
Summary: This is my take on how I would continue the Danny Phantom series. Please take a look. Actual summary coming soon. P.S. There's DxS(Danny x Sam), TxV(Tucker x Valerie), and maybe PxD(Paulina x Dash). Other Genres include: Family
1. Prologue

Disclaimer (for entire story): I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did it would still be running. Thank You.

Danny Phantom: Phresh Start

Prologue

Three days had passed since the Disasteriod. Danny was named hero of the world. Tucker was named the mayor of Amity Park and was given the job, along with Sam, to be the official personal contact for the city and the world to Phantom, if he was ever to go into hiding. Valerie had decided to end her vendetta against all ghosts and to join Team Phantom. Danny's parents were actually being good parents by worrying about their son. Jazz was still being Jazz. But most importantly, Danny and Sam are together, and Danny's planning their first official date. Hopefully he doesn't forget to plan it. And let's not forget Dani, the ghost girl. She will have a very important role in the near future. Just ask Clockwork.

Author's Note: And in this continuation of the Danny Phantom series, may just have some twists or turns. Keep reading. And I expect reviews and follows. See you next time.

Sincerely,

Moni.


	2. Chapter 1: The Machine

Chapter 1: The Machine

Tents were pitched outside the house know as Fenton Works. Groups of people seemed to be waiting for someone to come out. Inside the Fenton home, Mrs. Fenton was making fudge while Mr. Fenton watched in anticipation and hunger. He was practically drooling. Jazz was reading one of her books, as usual. Danny was nowhere in sight, probably in his room. They were all just getting back into routine, since Danny saved the world from the asteroid. He now had, as they were dubbed, phans, a few of which were camping outside his house, along with the paparazzi.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" exclaimed Mrs. Fenton with slight irritation and anger in her voice. Nether the less, she answered the door with a smile, "Hi." She looked him up and down, he was wearing a grey suit, "Who are you?"

"Javier Garfield at your service. I was Vlad Masters' lawyer. I'm here to speak to a Daniel Fenton slash Phantom." said the man. Mrs. Fenton blinked before yelling, "Danny! There's someone at the door for you, and it seems to be important." The sound of footsteps was heard up the steps heading toward the living room. Danny was there in a matter of seconds.

"What's so important mom?" he asked when he entered the living room.

"This man was Vlad's lawyer and he wants to talk to you. Where are my manners? You may come in Mr. Garfield." said Mrs. Fenton.

"Thank you Mrs. Fenton." Mr. Garfield said as they now stood in the living room with Mr. Fenton and Jazz who were listening attentively. "Now Daniel…"he began but was stopped short when Danny said, "Not to be rude or anything, but please, call me Danny."

"Okay then. Danny, as you know Vlad Masters is now known to be evil, so the government and Mayor Foley decided, this morning, to let his will be read to the inheritor."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Let me read the will and then you'll understand." he took out an envelope from his suit pocket and opened it, about to read, "You better sit down for this." And they did, "Well basically, it says that Danny, and only Danny, will receive all of Vlad's money, on his eighteenth birthday, and if he gets his own family, his wife and children, they also get to use the money."

The Fentons' mouths were all open. Mrs. Fenton was the one to respond, "How much money?"

"Over ten thousand," he paused, "million, plus his mansion in Wisconsin."

Now Jazz spoke, "That's has got to be more than two times Oprah Winfrey's net worth." With that said, Mr. Fenton fainted with a loud thud.

"Um, Mayor Foley said he'll be doing the changing of the account and giving the all the information and access to you just incase Vlad comes back so he can't use any of the money." he paused, noticing the looks on their faces and the fainted Mr. Fenton, "Well, I'll be going now." And he was gone.

As soon as the door closed, it opened again and Tucker barged in with Sam in tow. "Danny, man, you're ric…" Tucker stopped short when he saw his second family's faces, "What's wrong with you guys?"

Sam, more worried about Danny than the others, asked him, "Danny, you okay?" By the sound of her voice, Danny snapped out of it, "Huh." He shook his head a few times, "Yeah, other than the fact that I'm going to be rich, again, when I'm eighteen. I'm fine."

"So you already know?" asked Tucker, "Well here's all you need to access the account when you're eighteen." he handed Danny a small circular disk and a small flash drive together on a chain. "Keep it with you at all times, except when you're taking a shower."

Danny took it and said, "I knew that."

"And what did you mean by again?" questioned Tucker.

"Don't you remember? When the GIW gave my family a ton of money for the house." Danny answered.

"Oh yeah. I forgot," said Tucker shaking his head.

"So, how does it feel to know in a few years you'll be richer than my family?" inquired Sam.

"What makes you think I won't share it with you," he answered before bringing his girlfriend of a little less than one week closer to him, making her blush slightly.

"Are you implying something Danny, 'cause the only way you can share that money with Sam is by marrying her?"

With that, Danny and Sam both blushed and Mr. Fenton was back on his feet shouting, "Daniel James Fenton, you are too young to get married."

Danny's eye slightly twitched, "Daaaaadddd, I know that," he complained.

"Don't whine sweetie, it's not a good look on you," said Mrs. Fenton as she started dragging Mr. Fenton back to the kitchen.

"Wait, I want to show everyone something!" exclaimed Mr. Fenton with his booming voice when he suddenly pulled away from his wife. Everyone reluctantly followed him down to the lab. There, he unveiled a huge machine, "Tada!"

"I'm afraid to ask but, what is it?" Tucker question nervously at its size, thinking negatively about it harming him and positively about the fact it was his love, technology.

"I didn't name it yet, but it's supposed to help anyone remember anything, or probably even make them forget." he paused, "You know how I forget sometimes."

"Sometimes, Dad?" interjected Jazz.

"Okay, a lot of times. This baby's going to help me remember stuff," he said while patting the machine, "Like, everyone's birthday, our anniversary and how Danny **Fenton** is Danny **Phantom**. I sometimes forget that kind of stuff," he typed in what he had said last then scratched his head.

"Wow Dad, do you even know when your own birthday is? You know what, don't answer that. Can we leave before that thing is turned on?" asked Jazz with slight fear in her voice.

"Sure honey. You can go." said Mrs. Fenton. As Jazz left, Tucker asked, "Can I just see that for a second?"

"Of course, Mayor Foley." answered Mr. Fenton with a big, goofy grin on his face.

"Hhhmn,"he sighed, "I would not like this thing accidently messing with my head," he said as he connected his P.D.A. to the machine. "Great, I can program it to never target specific persons. You actual built this thing right Mr. Fenton. Which is weird, for you I mean. Danny. Sam. If you guys want I could..."

"Yes!," they both, without giving it a second thought, shouted before he could even finish. "Anyone else, in particular? You know just incase." Tucker continued.

"Jazz, of course, she wouldn't want anything messing with her oh so brilliant mind, Valerie, oh and Danielle **Phantom**," Danny replied.

"Who?" Tucker asked, without even raising his head as he typed some things into his P.D.A.

"She's in the files marked private in bold capital letters. I'll tell you guys about her when we get to my room." Danny said just as Tucker finished. The trio headed up to his room as planned and his parents weren't even paying any attention to them.

Now upstairs, Sam slammed the door and asked, with much seriousness in her voice and facial features, "Now, who's Danielle Phantom?"

"Yeah Dan, you gots some explaining to do." Said Tucker with a big grin on his face while wagging his finger at his best friend.

"Huh. What! No, you have it all wrong she's my clone!" shouted Danny in distress.

"Oh good, 'cause it looked like Sam was about to strangle you. I wasn't sure which one of the three reasons there were why her last name was Phantom." said Tucker, still smiling.

"What three reasons, exactly?" Danny questioned.

"Well, she could have been someone you married, when you somehow got drugged, or she could've been a baby you just found out that you have, because you somehow got drugged, or she's your clone," replied Tucker who was on the verge of laughing his pants off.

"Really Tuck. That's not funny. How would I get drugged? Stop watching so much T.V. Anyway, all I know is that Vlad created her about a year ago. She, and her **brothers**, was defective and unstabilized. They melted, either over time or if they used up a lot of energy. She lasted the longest so I only got to save her. That's all I really know. Other than the fact, she looks like a girl version of me and has most of the same interests as me. You guys never got a chance to meet her but she's seen you, that one time when she came to school, invisibly of course, and when you guys found me at Vlad's lab," Danny explained.

"Oh, okay," Sam began saying, "so in a way she's your daughter because she has your DNA. But I wonder why she's a girl."

"I'm not really sure, and she doesn't even think of me that way. She thinks of me as a cousin. That's what she normally calls me," replied Danny.

"Yeah, in the **two **times you've seen her," said Tucker.

"Technically, three times," Danny corrected. Sam and Tucker both gave him questioning looks.

"She was there when we turned the world intangible, but she went with all the other ghosts, back into the Ghost Zone before I could even get a chance to talk to her," he continued with a sigh.

"Why don't you look for her then?" Danny looked up at Sam's sudden suggestion, "since you seemed to care about her so much. I know you do, so don't even try to convince me otherwise."

"Yeah man, we should look for her. I'm sure she misses you and wants to see you," Tucker added while patting his long time friend on the back.

"You guys are right. We should look for her, but I think we should invite Val. She is part of the team now and she should be involved and informed about that machine my dad built plus she sort of knows Danielle. So Tucker, make that call," said Danny, who was now slightly excited and anxious to see Danielle again.


	3. Chapter 2: Experiences and Explainations

Chapter 2: Experiences and Explainations

Tucker dialed Valerie's number and waited for a response. After a few seconds, he finally got it. "Hey Val. It's Tuck. Danny, Sam and I are going to find Danny's clone daughter, Danielle. You wanna come? Cool, meet us at Danny's house, we're going to the Ghost Zone. See yah later Val," Tucker said as he finished talking to Valerie on his phone.

"She said that she'll be here in a few minutes," he said, as he turned back to Danny and Sam, "Hey Danny, you got anything in your fridge? I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah left over ribs. You can have them if you want," replied Danny lazily.

"Great!" Tucker exclaimed as he exited the room to get to the precious meat.

"Hey. You didn't make any comments about the ribs. Everything okay?" Danny said softly as he took his girlfriend's hand and gently pulled her to sit on the bed with him.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just kinda worried. I was just thinking, what if she doesn't like me, or…." She began.

"What makes you think that? Plus I like you. What's not to like about you? You're sweet, kind, caring, funny, charismatic, and the list goes on," he said, all the while with a goofy grin on his face. He looked at her, practically holding his breathe, while she couldn't help but look into his eyes. His piercing, so-full-of-life, bright, baby blue eyes.

Now, they were both looking into each other's eyes, with a dazed look in them, and started leaning in. So close that they exchanged breathes. Then, they kissed. Both of them, with their eyes closed, let out soft moans. They were kissing so passionately, that Sam fell back on Danny's bed, bringing him with her, not even breaking their kissing.

Now he was on top of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, straddling him, making him groan slightly. Her skirt rode up a little when doing that, so he moved his hands along her long, smooth legs, then broke the kiss. He began kissing her down her jaw and stopped at her neck, right before her shoulder and softly bit her right on that spot.

She moaned, moving her head for him to get better access, and tightened her hold around his waist and knotted her fingers in his hair. He started putting his hands up her shirt, feeling her soft, silky skin, when he heard the doorbell ring. He stopped and looked towards his door. Sam, was now breathing quite heavily, noticed this.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, as her legs slowly slid off Danny's waist.

"Doorbell," he simply answered.

"Well, let Tuck get it," said Sam with disappointment written all over her face and in her tone of voice. Danny glanced at his girlfriend, without moving his head but his eyes, and saw the disappointment and something else. Everything about her at that moment was tempting him to continue their activities. To him, she looks like goddess, as she panted with her hair scattered on his pillow. He wanted to rip her clothes off and… '_Bad thoughts Danny, bad thoughts_,' he scolded himself in his mind.

Back downstairs, Tucker was getting the door. As he opened it, he was welcomed by a smiling Valerie. He smiled back and said, "Hey Val. Danny and Sam are in his room. We should probably get up there before they get bored or,"

"Start making out?" she questioned, cutting him off.

"Yeah," he replied. They both climbed the stairs with the same thing chanting in their minds, '_Please don't be making out, please don't be making out, please don't be making out_.'

In Danny's room, he turned back to his girlfriend, who was still panting ever so slightly, and calmly said, "Now they're coming up here." After taking that one look at her, he couldn't help but kiss her. On her lips, her neck, then trailing kisses all over her. He stopped abruptly, before he couldn't stop himself, when he heard the loud sound of feet climbing up the steps. He got off of her and lay at her side, on the bed.

"Sorry," he apologized. She just sighed and said, "Its okay."

Suddenly, the door burst wide open, with Tucker and Valerie standing in the door way with relief on their faces.

"Hey Danny. Hey Sam. Now, what's the deal with Danielle being your clone daughter?" Valerie stated as she walked more into the room with Tucker behind her. Danny got up into sitting position and asked, "Didn't Tuck tell you the details?"

"Nope. You should know by now that you can't count on this guy," Valerie said while pointing at Tucker.

"Hey! I resent that," Tucker protested.

"Yeah. Sure, whatever," Valerie blew Tucker off. Tucker gasped at that and asked softly, "Where's the love?" Valerie, not hearing him, continued, "Explanation. Now please. And preferably the short version. Eventually I'll learn all the details as they come." She sat on Danny's computer chair waiting expectantly.

"Umm. Ok," he started, "Well, the fruit loop, Vlad, somehow took my D.N.A. and used it to make clones of me. None of them turned out that well. Danielle was the most stable one there. She was different from the other, she didn't melt as easily and she was female instead of male. Which, actually, makes me curious as to why that is."

"I was thinking the same thing," Sam, Tucker and Valerie, all voiced simultaneously. They deadpanned while Danny smiled.

"And now we're going to find her and maybe find out why that is," Tucker said.

"And get her to move in with Danny," Sam concluded.

"Yeah," Danny mutter unenthusiastically. Tucker pointed to the door stupidly and said, "To the lab." They watch on as he went, practically flying, out the door. Danny laughed as they follow their loon of a friend.


	4. Chapter 3: I Love You, Baby Girl

Chapter 3: I Love You, Baby Girl

Now in the empty, as in void of other people, lab, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie climbed into the Spectre Speeder and headed off to the Ghost Zone. They flew invisibly, thanks to Danny, and looked everywhere. They were starting to think that she wasn't even there.

"Well she's lost," sighed a tired Tucker. Sam turned to him with a scowl that screamed, 'I will put my boot where the sun don't shine,' but instead said, "Way to stay optimistic Tuck."

"Hey look over there," said Valerie, pointing in the direction of Pandora's lair, the Acropolis of Athens. The group looked in that direction, in the process let the invisibility go, to see Pandora herself approaching them in all her glory.

"Danny!" she exclaimed as she arrived at the front of the speeder. Danny smiled widely, "Hi Pandora. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just glad you finally taken up on my offer to visit. And don't be so formal, call me something else," she smiled brightly, her motherly side shining out at Danny specifically. Danny scrunched up his face and asked, "Like what?"

"Hmm, how about Dora? No wait that's what you call Princess Dorathea," she said with a thinking look. The rest of the group observed the exchange with much curiosity, especially Valerie. Danny changed into his alter ego, flew out to Pandora and said, "How about Mom, or more appropriately Mother. You know, cause you're so caring and motherly, and you remind me of my mom. Personality wise." He now had a slight pink tint on his checks as he realized his friends were right behind him.

Inside the speeder, Sam smiled, Valerie looked confused yet amused, and Tucker, well Tucker was mumbling something that sounded like, "Yeah Danny, butter her up so she wont kill us." Sam and Valerie looked at him like he was a weirdo. Back outside the speeder, Pandora clapped two of her four hands, while another holds her spear, and said enthusiastically, "I love it. Now you just call me that. Okay, Danny?" Danny smiled and nodded, then asked, "Mother, you wouldn't have happened to have seen a girl about twelve that looked like me, now would you?"

"Actually, I've heard rumours of a wandering ghost girl around my area. Come, I'll take you to where she was last spotted," said Pandora helpfully.

"Follow us guys," called Danny to his friends as he followed Pandora. They began following Danny, with Sam and Valerie sitting quietly while Tucker drove.

"So, Daniel, care to explain why the young ghost girl looks extremely similar to you?" Pandora questioned Danny. He scratched his head and chuckled nervously, and answered, "Well, you see, she's my clone. She was created by that fruit-loop Vlad Plasmius. She thinks of me as a cousin, or maybe even a brother, but I'm just started thinking of her as a...a daughter." Pandora smiled at Danny and spoke her thoughts, "But she's a girl. So you know it's possible that she has a surrogate mother, right?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that too. I'm goanna see if I could find out more about that," he said with determination, "But that's for another time."  
They floated over to a barren area in the north side of Pandora's realm. She looked around and said, "This is where she was last seen. My men had thought they were hallucinating." Danny searched the area with his sharp eyes, till he saw a small floating island with a boulder. Behind that boulder, he could see a patch of black, what seemed to be, hair. His eyes widen with an unusual sense of panic as he raced down to the small island, leaving his friends behind with Pandora. When he arrived at the islands surface, he went directly to what he had seen. When he looked, it was indeed Danielle, in human form, wearing the same clothes as always, except they were torn up, and she a few cuts here and there. She was asleep, he assumed, since her chest rose and fell normally. Well normally for them. Danny bent down and picked her up. She sighed in contentment and held on to him. Then she did something shocking. She said, "Daddy," as she snuggled closer to his chest. That brought a smile to Danny's face as he whispered, "I love you, baby girl." He floated back to his friends with her in his arms. Pandora, being the first to see them, said, "He found her." In the speeder, Sam, Tucker and Valerie jumped up at the statement just as Danny came into the speeder. Sam was the first to speak, "How is she?"

"She's fine, just a little tired and probably hungry." Danny answered.

"We should get home and put her to bed cause it's past midnight. Our parents may or may not be planning our deaths," Valerie said as she looked at her watch. Sam and Tucker nodded their heads in agreement and he started up the engines.

"Bye, Mother," Danny said to Pandora as they flew away.

"Bye, Danny. Visit soon!" Pandora waved. Back in the speeder, Tucker shook his head and said, "Wow Danny, she really likes you."

"Yeah Danny, Pandora makes a really good ally," concluded Sam in a more serious tone. But Danny wasn't concentrating on his friends, just the little girl in his arms.  
When they got back to the lab, Sam, Tuck and Val went home, while Danny took Dani to his room. He laid down in his bed with her and fell asleep with her in his arms. He didn't even think about the fact that he would now have to tell his parents about Dani as well.

* * *

Sorry for long wait. I had stuff to do. Plus school starting in like a week so...longer waits. :( Anyway... Don't you just love Danny/Dani father-daughter moments. *Sniff, sniff* I'm not crying, I simply have something in my eye.  
P. S. don't forget to review, follow ect.


	5. Chapter 4: Memory Wipe

Chapter 4: Memory Wipe

A sleeping Danny's eyes shot right open. Something was wrong, off, unusual. No, it wasn't the little girl in his arms. Just then his cell phone in his pants pocket started to ring. He reached in and, without checking the caller ID, answered, "Hello."

"Danny, man, something weird is going on. I already called the others. Do not move till we get there," Tucker rushed out.

"Tuck, what...," Danny tried to get out, but all he heard was dial tone. He let out a sigh. A moan was heard from his arms. He gently stroke her cheek until her eyes slowly opened.

"Danny?" she whispered out questioningly. She spoke weakly instead of with the normal strength in her voice.

"Hey, baby girl, are you okay," Danny asked with worry written all over his face. Her stomach growled, answering for her. She blushed. He chuckled and said, "I guess you're hungry huh. Hold on, I'll go get you something to eat and drink." He phased through the bed, leaving the confused ghost girl, and went, invisibly, to get some food for Dani. When he phased back, in just a matter of seconds, he had brought a grilled cheese sandwich, a granola bar, an apple and a glass orange juice in a tray. He set it on the bed right in front of her. He already had half eaten grilled cheese in his mouth, was adding granola to the mix and had orange juice in his hand ready to wash it all down.

A smile was forming on Dani's face as she watched him chew for a while. Then she started eating the food he brought for her. She finished right after he had. She obviously hadn't eaten much in a while. He wiped his mouth with his hand and she did the same. Then he put the tray with both glasses on the nightstand.

"So Danielle," her eyebrows scrunched up at the formality, "I want to talk to you about something, before the others get here. Please keep an open mind." She looked at him unsure, but still nodded her head.

"Okay, so you're probably use to being on your own and wandering around by yourself. But to be honest with you Dani, I don't like that fact. I want you to stay with me from now on. Okay," he put his hand on her shoulder, she looked him directly in his eyes, "And, I'd really like it if you start thinking of me as your..." He paused.

"Brother?" she asked nervously.

"No. I was thinking more along the lines of...father. If you want," he finished. Her eyes brighten and got starry with tears, tears of joy. As they were forming in her eyes, she attacked him with a hug. Her face was in his chest when she said, "I'd like that."

"I love you, sweetheart, and don't you ever forget that," he said as he held her tightly.

"I wont, and I love you too Daddy," she whispered to him.

"Ok, so we'll tell my parents about you when your ready and we have more info on the situation," he said as he pulled away from her. She nodded her head and said, "Okay."

Not even a few minutes later, Sam, Tucker and Valerie entered, okay more like barged into, Danny's room. Danielle instinctively hid behind her father and turned invisible.

"Danny, no one knows you're Phantom anymore!" they shouted simultaneously.

"What are you guys talking about," he said bewildered.

"Look outside," Sam yelled. He got up and looked outside his window. His yard was completely bare.

"Where are all the tents?" he questioned. Valerie grabbed his shoulders, shaking him, saying, "Exactly." Sam moved closer to Danny who still had an invisible Dani behind him. Dani pulled him back away from her. He stumbled back. Sam gave him a look with a raised eyebrow. He gave a sheepish look as he reached down for Dani, who turned visible at his contact, and picked her up in his arms. She hid her face in his chest while holding a fistful of his shirt.

"She's awake," he said smiling brightly, "but we're keeping her secret though. It seems it'll be a little longer than expected" Sam put on a bright smile for a goth and said, "Hi, there."

"Say hi, baby girl," Danny prompted. She looked at the three of them, gave a quick wave and hid in Danny's shirt again.

"Hi Dani, remember me?" Valerie inquired. The ghost girl just nodded her head buried in Danny's shirt.

"Hey, you can just call me Uncle Tuck," Tucker said kindly to the shy girl. He then turned his attention to Danny, "Danny your dad's machine doesn't help anyone remember things. It wipes memory, and even more than that."

"What do mean?" Danny questioned as he held Dani closer with Sam by his side.

"Last night my PDA picked up the transmission. It's a good thing I hooked up my PDA to it. Now it gets information from the machine wirelessly. That machine taped into a satellite, wiped everyone's memory of the fact you're Phantom and, also erased the fact from every device! Computers, phones, you name it. All the info on your connection to Phantom was wiped from profiles, messages, alerts, websites and anything else you can think of! It's like you never revealed your secret," he exaggerated. Everyone was silent, as though stunned. Sam was the first to break it, "Maybe this is a good thing. Now only we know, which means you can live a semi-normal life Danny." Danny smiled, "Maybe this is best for me. No more paparazzi and screaming fans at my door step and front yard," his smile decreased in happiness, "Who volunteers to tell Jazz all this stuff? I mean about the memory thing, the machine, my secret being a secret again and that she's an aunt, cause I'm not doing it." The three shared pleading looks but only one gave in.

"Fine I'll do it," Valerie volunteered with a sigh.

"Thanks Val, and don't forget to mention that I didn't do anything wrong when it comes to Dani," he added as she left the room.

"Mmhhmm," she murmured as she closed the door. Danny set Dani on his bed then took at seat himself. Sam followed suit while Tucker sat at Danny's office chair. A few minutes later, Valerie entered looking very annoyed, with a questioning Jazz following behind her.

"Are you sure no one remembers? How do we remember? How did the fruit-loop get Danny's DNA?" Jazz asked continuously as she walked in, closing the door behind her. Valerie sighed frustratedly, "Danny," she whined. He rolled his eyes.

"Jazz! Please stop annoying my friends," he said playfully with a half smile. Jazz huffed and said, "Whatever." Then she saw Dani on the bed. Her mouth opened wide and squealed, "Oh my gosh, she's so cute! Danny, she looks like you." Jazz tried to get closer, but Dani just moved away and turned invisible. Jazz scrunched up her eyebrows, then looked at Danny almost accusingly.

"I don't think she trusts people yet," Danny shrugged.

"Great, my niece has trust issues, and no one remembers the secret. So what's the plan?" said Jazz. At that, everyone turned to Danny. He sighed, "Well I was thinking about going to Clockwork for advice, and asking about a lair. I am the only ghost without one."

"Then it's settled. We're off to the ghost zone, " said Sam. They headed down to the lab. Jazz and Danny's parent were nowhere to be found. They all got into the Specter Speeder and headed to Clockwork's tower.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for the lateness. This was actually supposed to be longer. And to the ones who reviewed already: Thank you. And to:

Emmazippy577 - You'll just have to wait and see.  
Kira Sema - Thanks for the advice :)

Anyway, I have a few questions for you all to help me with the story. So I expect reviews.

1• Danny's middle name. I've seen James, Matthew and Nathan. I like James. What do you think?

2• I want to eventually have a chapter where the future comes into play, then I would have a whole story on it. Well you see, I'm crazy and I have a vision that Danny gets a little over 20 kids. Let me explain myself, I've read a lot of story with the whole future concept and some of the characters got stuck in my head and ended up having that many. Some of them are two in one characters, where I used both characters names to make one person with one name and I didn't want Danny's wife having too many pregnancies, so there are a lot twins and a triplet. Keep in mind Dani is the first child. So I would like to know your thoughts on that.

3• How do feel about me making Dani a baby?

4• Would you be okay if I added other characters to the story?

To let me know your views, you have to REview! See you next time.

Sincerely,

Moni


	6. Chapter 5: Glimpses, Lairs and Royalty

Chapter 5: Glimpses, Lairs and Royalty

It would take a long time to get to Clockwork's since it seemed as though he lived in the heart of the Ghost Zone. Tucker was driving, Dani was sitting on Danny's lap, Sam was sitting next to Danny and, Valerie and Jazz were both observing the zone. Dani had started to stare at Sam when she asked, "Daddy, who is she to you exactly?" The other three weren't paying attention, but Sam turned her head in Dani's direction out of nervousness, while Danny answered her question. He turned his daughter, in his lap, to face him and said, "Well baby girl, Sam's my girlfriend."

"Oh," she said, turning to Sam, smiling, "So, how long have you and my Daddy been going out?"

"Well we haven't really gone out yet, but we've been together for about four days," she answered truthfully. Dani became very interested in Sam now and started a conversation to get to know the teen dating her father. She nodded her head in acknowledgement, and enquired,"What's your favorite color?"

"Purple, but I also like black and blue," Sam answered again. Dani nodded again and started bombing her with questions, "What's your favorite ice-cream flavor? What's your favorite movie genre? Why do you like the color blue? Do you like pets? What's your favorite pet? I would love to have a pet, preferably a dog." Sam blinked a couple of times, with mouth agape, before responding, "Umm, my favorite ice-cream flavor is chocolate, my favorite movie genre is horror, I like blue cause it's the same color as your dad's eyes, and yes I like pets, especially cats, but I like dogs too. In fact, I love all animals and I'm an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian because of that. I also want to help protect the environment, like the rain forests." Dani's eyes widened, taking much interest in Sam, while starting to bounce on Danny's lap in excitement. Danny raised an eyebrow at this.

"Wow, that's so cool. My eyes are blue too, you know," she looked down at Sam's feet, "And I like your boots." Sam smiled at the bouncing girl who looked like her boyfriend and said, "Yeah, I noticed. They suit you. And thanks." The girls talked all the way to Clockwork's, while Danny just sat, observed and listened.

They had finally seen the Time Master's lair, which was giant clock filled citadel, clock tower or castle. Dani took great interest in the Master of Time's fortress, along with Jazz and Valerie.

"Wow," said the three girls, with amazed looks in their eyes and on their faces. Danny just chuckled at their reactions.

"Welcome, to the Time Master's lair," said Tucker in a deep voice. As they neared the clock tower, the Time Master himself appeared.

"I've been expecting you," Clockwork said in his usual ominous voice. The team gasped on surprise at the Time Master's arrival.

"Clockwork, I..," was all Danny could get out before the Master of Time interrupted.

"Young Daniel, I already know what you are here for. Please, enter," he instructed before disappearing in a swirly puff of purple smoke. Tucker turned off the speeder as everyone started to enter Clockwork's lair. When they arrived inside, one of Clockwork's screens turned on.

"Cool!" exclaimed Danielle.

"No one go near it," said Danny with a serious tone. They all complied, and watched on as the screen showed them an event in time.

* * *

It showed the inside of a lovely mansion that had a slight dark feel to it, and showed the front door just as it opened.

"I'm home," shouted a tall man with a deep voice. He had black messy hair, icy blue eyes and was rather muscular. He was wearing a white muscle shirt, denim jeans and black boots. He smiled, showing his pearl white teeth. A whole of children rushed at him as he closed the door. They piled on him in embrace, but he did not fall from the heavy weight. They got off him and formed a line, one behind the other, from eldest to youngest. The younger ones bounced up and down with enthusiasm. The eldest, a thirteen year old girl, who looked just like him, looked up at him and smiled. She wore a blue shirt and red shorts, with her black messy hair in a pony tail.

"Hey Dani-girl," he said as she jumped on him and gave him a kiss on the kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome home, Daddy," said the girl as she released him for the next sibling. A twelve year old girl, similar to the first, but had amethyst eyes and wore a purple top and green skirt, did the same as her older sister after the man greeted her with a, "Lily!" She released him and he was faced with two eleven year old boys, who were obviously twins.

"Mini-me," he addressed the one who looked exactly like him, who wore a white shirt and jeans as well, then addressed the other, whose only difference was that he had amethyst eyes and wore a purple shirt and red shorts, with a, "Samuel." He gave the first a fist pound and raised his head at the other, who did the same. Before they left to go with their sisters from earlier, the first boy said, in a serious tone, "Don't forget you're spending the day with me and Sam tomorrow."

"I wont, Danny Jr.," Danny Sr. said satisfying his sons into letting the impatient others have their turn. Next was a ten year old triplet, a girl and two boys. They all had neon green eyes. The three all wore green shirts and blue shorts.

"Lillion, Lukas and Levi, what's up?" he asked them. They all jumped on him at once and laughed, "Us." He laughed and put them down, letting the next twin, two nine year old girls, one with blue eyes who wore a white top and jean shorts, and one with amethyst eyes, who wore a black top and black skirt with purple leggings, embrace him.

"Hey Diana and Sammantha," he said as he kissed them on their cheeks. They held him tight and said, in unison, "We missed you Daddy."

"I missed you too," he said as he put them down. As soon as he let them go, an eight year old girl with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, who wore a white top and a blue skirt, pounced on him, while her twin, a boy with pith black hair and violet eyes, who wore a black shirt and black shorts, hit his head against his leg.

"Angel," he said as he kissed the girl's forehead, and as he put her down, patting the boy on the head and saying, "Little Daemon." The boy looked up at him briefly before following his sister. The next twin, a seven year old boy and girl, both with amethyst eyes. The boy wore a purple shirt and green shorts, while the girl wore a violet top and a black shorts. They hugged his leg as he addressed them, "Doniel. Delilah." They let go, allowing six year old replicas of them, wearing the same clothes too, to do the same. The scooped them up and said, "David. Demi. I hope you two haven't been trouble for your mommy." The two laughed as they ran away when he set them down. Next was a five year old twin, a fragile looking boy with grey-white hair and violet eyes, and a girl with black hair and purplish-blue eyes, who held his hand. They both wore grey shirts and purple shorts. The man bent down to them and said, "You took great care of your brother while I was away," as he petted the girl's head. She smiled. Then he turned to the boy and said, "I hope you're feeling okay little buddy. I know Alexandrea probably never let you out of her sight while I was gone, but it's only for your own good Alexander," as he put a gently hand on the top of the boy's head. When Alexandrea carefully pulled Alexander out of the way, the man said, "Alright, you hyper babies, I'm ready for you."

"Andy and Andi," he said, causing a twin four year old boy and girl, who look just like him, both wearing white shirts and blue shorts, ran him.

"Ella and Jed," he called a twin three year old girl, with blue eyes, and boy,with purple eyes, who just wore long white shirts, who also ran to him.

"And lastly, Jasper and Sage," he said just right before he got jumped upon. The two year old boy and girl, both with amethyst eyes, who wore nothing but diapers, crawled to him. There was giggle at another part of the room. The screen followed the sound, and landed on a woman with long black hair with a strawberry blond streak, amethyst eyes and a voluptuous body. She wore a black top and purple shorts, showing off her legs. The man grinned, looking rather silly with six children on top of him. He removed them and went to the woman.

"Hey Sammy, I missed you," he said as he put his arms around her, bringing her closer to him.

"I've missed you too, Danny," she said as she put her arms around his neck, licking her lips in a seductive way. He couldn't resist. He kissed her with such a passion, that you would've sworn he just came from a deserted island with no food or water, and she was the first food and drink he laid his eyes on.

"Ewwwwwwwww," chorused the children they had forgotten even ever existed, just for a second. They Turned their heads to them, them watched each other.

"Bedroom," they said in unison, as they disappear in thin air.

"Where are they going?" asked the six year old David.

"Their bedroom," answered Danny Jr.

"Why?" questioned the eight year old Angel. The eldest girls looked each other in nervousness.

"To play," responded a nervous Lily.

"What kinda game? Can't we play too?" asked the seven year old Delilah.

"Probably something kinda like...wrestling. And no you're way too young to play those kind of games," stated Sam with a mature tone in his voice. Suddenly, Ella shouted out, loud and proud, "Their making love." Dani and Lily's eyes widened at the three year old words, while Danny Jr. and Sam smirked and Jed laughed. The other were indifferent.

* * *

The team watched the screen till it paused at that last moment, with mouths agaped. Danny and Sam were blushing profusely, Jazz was wide-eyed, Valerie was in shock, Dani was indifferent, and Tucker was shaking his head.

"That was just a glimpse into a possible future to come," said Clockwork as he popped up in front of them.

"Yep, it seems legit that Danny and Sam are going to be the horniest couple ever with dozens of kids," laughed Tucker. Danny and Sam wanted to murder Tucker but the urge was suppressed when Clockwork said, "This way." He led them to a portal that swirled blue, green, and purple, and had a white to silver to grey to black lining. As they entered, they were greeted with a massive floating island, which they were standing on the edge of, that had a huge mansion that had a black, white and silver theme. The island itself was in a secluded area.

"This is your lair. You use your mind to make changes and renovations. Keep in mind that the bigger the job the more energy it takes. If you try to take something from here to the Human World, it will be allowed, but if someone else does it will return to your lair after twenty-four hours. You can now automatically create a portal to your lair. No, Tucker, I did not do this. This happened when Daniel started thinking about it," stated Clockwork, just as an extremely long pathway made of black, white and silver stone and marble appeared, that led to the entrance of the mansion. Team Phantom was in aw. They looked at Danny, knowing he was responsible. He just shrugged.

"But this is not all. Please, follow," he instructed. They followed him into a dark purple and green portal that appeared. They arrived at, non other than, Pariah Dark, the ghost king's lair, his castle. Danny was about to say something when interrupted him, "Daniel, you defeated the ghost king, this makes you ruler of all the ghost zone whether you like it or not. You will become king on your eighteenth birthday. Some will not like it, while other will follow your command. But for now, you are just the ghost prince. You will begin training soon, with me, and others. There is much in store for you young Daniel. And I will make sure that all is as it should be. You will make your love ones proud. For now I want you to live life as you usually would. Your lair is not ready to be inhabited. Change can be good, boy. It's just about the right timing." A purple portal opened, and they went through without being told to do so. They were back at Clockwork's clock tower. It was much to take in, for all of them.

"Return home young ones. School starts tomorrow. Please remember that no one remembers that Daniel is Phantom, but everyone knows that Phantom saved the planet," Clockwork said finally before he disappeared.

"Let's go home guys," said Danny as he took Danielle and Sam's hands. They all went back into the speeder and went back home. They each went to their individual homes after saying their goodbyes.

* * *

Well there you have it folks, a new chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been writing on wattpad. Here is a link if you want to have a read: story/2220205-she%27s-the-alpha%27s-lost-girl

To my faithful reviewers:

pieluver1800 - You were the first person to actually answer all four questions, which I loved the answers to. Thank You :)

Katerine64 - I meant only minor characters, and of course it's with Sam. Those kids are gonna make their lives hectic yet exciting and wonderful.

Emmazippy577 - Thanks for also answering all my questions and encouraging me.

- Thanks for answering all my odd questions and I love your suggestions.

BlushLover930 - Thanks so much. I'm actually hoping that the rumors about Butch planning to revise the series is true cause, well, I 3 Danny Phantom

Don't forget to review my lovelies.

Sincerely,

Moni. :)


End file.
